


Like a Bolt in the Sea

by Strider88



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Drowning, F/F, Face-Sitting, Farroncest - Freeform, Masturbation in Bathroom, Military Training, Noctis Lucis Cameoum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider88/pseuds/Strider88
Summary: Long before the 13 days, over the arc of a weekend, Lightning will have to uphold her name and be fast to learn how to control her body. Some self-discovery along the way may help her.
Relationships: Serah Farron/Lightning
Kudos: 4





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second official work here: hope you'll enjoy it.  
> As usual, feedback is appreciated, don't hesitate to leave a comment telling what you think.

"Serah! I'm home!"  
Claire "Lightning" Farron closed the door behind her, hanged the holster of her Blazefire Saber on the coat hanger near the entrance and turned on the lights, since it seemed the place was deserted. She wasn't remembering her sister telling she would have been away for the night, but then again, it was a Friday and she had left her early in the morning without being able to talk to her. Most likely her friends from school were organizing a party and she had taken the chance.  
The soldier was feeling a bit jealous of that: after spending all day training, she had hoped to spend the night with Serah, talking to her and listening to how her studies were going. Now instead she was probably pouring alcohol down her throat and being hit on by some blonde jock.  
She blushed a bit from that, turning her head and repressing a frown: Serah had grown beautiful, wise and intelligent, she had all the rights to let herself go. As for herself, she was useful only for killing things and looking grumpy all the time, desiring her sister all for herself was selfish.  
"No matter." she said to herself, discarding those thoughts "I have other things to worry about, besides."  
She had been chosen among others to be part on a survival training session on Monday, and while she was excited for the event and considered herself prepared for almost all challenges, there was one that she was dreading: a breath holding test through a series of reconstructed flooded caves, following a path meant to simulate the more humid places of Pulse, rumored to be controlled by a fish-like fal'Cie. And Lightning had not worked on something like that in years. Sure, she had learned how to regulate her breathing to maximise combat performance, but actively holding it in an effective time fashion was another thing. Maybe if she had been assigned to the sniper section she would have learned that sooner, but now she was in a pickle.  
She had two days to learn effectively how to not make an embarassment of herself in front of her commander, Amodar, and the rest of the troop. If Serah had been here she would have told her to get over herself, maybe...  
She shooshed away the thoughts once more and decided that her priority was to take a bath and remove the sweat and stress of the day. While letting the water warm up she stretched a bit while turning the TV on for a second to check in with the news. The reporter was talking about a potential discovery on the planet below Cocoon:  
"It seems the rumors of an underground civilisation living beneath the surface of Pulse have been proven wrong today when the exploration team sent 3 weeks ago has returned without finding circumstancial evidence. The supposed images and videos provided on the net are then to be considered fake, and the Primarch Galenth Dysley has invited the population to remain calm. Whilist the ferocity of the beasts and the fal'Cie of Pulse remain a threat under us, it seems the planet doesn't have any other registered signs of human life. And now for the sport-"  
While removing her jacket, Lightning turned off the channel with a non-caring expression; apparently someone had posted a couple of months before documents reguarding an entire network of cities buried under the crust of Pulse, permanently shrouded in darkness. This was complemented with some photograms and a video of a young boy dressed in black leather leaving a palace while controlling swords with his mind. She herself had called BS on that from the beginning since not even the most powerful l'Cie reported in the archives had capabilities like those, but the situation apparently had spiraled so much out of control that the Primarch himself had ended up sending a task force on Pulse to verify that. And now they had their response.  
"At least it's over." said the soldier while stretching her arms and neck "I surely would have hated meeting that kid."  
A small wave of heat told her the bath was ready so she placed her boots near the bathroom door and quickly stripped, contemplating for a second her form in the mirror. While she wasn't what many would have considered "appealing", she was taking care of herself, though the few scars here and there gained from her military training were a bit intrusive. Not that she had plans to impress someone anytime soon; in fact she was confident she wasn't desiring the company of a man. Not that she was hating them, just that a male partner for a relationship wasn't in her priorities.  
Ever since the death of their parents, she had to stick together with Serah, and while her sister had been able to find new friends in school, she herself hadn't been capable of socializing much, not even with the colleagues of her troop. Amodar was a good person to talk with once in a while but only that. Otherwise, she only had her sister for confidence, and even then it would have not been forever like this.  
It was with those thoughts that she entered the bathtub, releasing a pleasant moan when the warm water surrounded her body, leaving only her head above it with the pink tail of her hair slightly dipped. She took a minute to enjoy the hotness and the bath salts, she had to use the standard showers of the PSICOM barracks for a long time so this was one of the luxuries she was looking for the most when she was allowed to return home.  
While she was passing a sponge on her left arm, she then had a realization, looking around her. Maybe, just maybe, she could start practicing already for her problem. After all, where else could have she tried to have an enviroment similar to the one of the survival?  
However, it was too risky to immediately approach an immersion, so first thing first she thought to try normally holding her breath, just to check. Using her training abilities to concentrate, she calmly took some regular breaths, closed her eyes and then inhaled deeply before closing her mouth and waiting.  
There was nothing around her anymore, just the beating of her heart and the lazy sounds of water drops that the bath fosset was having once in a while, almost rhythmycally. Her mind was empty, the only thing that mattered was counting the seconds passing.  
17, 18, 19, 20...  
A tingling urge in her chest signaled her that her body was starting to give up, but she tried to hold on.  
35, 36, 37-  
With a "GAH!", Lightning opened eyes and mouth, causing ripples in the water when she moved, gasping until her body calmed down. Placing a hand on her chest she also noticed her heatbeat decreasing from the fast tempo it had aquired.  
First attempt and she had lasted less than 40 seconds, pathetic.  
After calming down, she tried again, the warmth around her body lulling her. Again she reprised counting, this time going past the limit.  
43, 44, 45...  
The pain returned but she managed to not panic, since it would have make things only worse for her. However, with that she started feeling something else she didn't recognized at first. Something... pleasant.  
She gave up at the 57 second mark this time, noticing she was getting better already; it wasn't time to rest on laurels thought, since the survival would have pitted her in an hostile enviroment and with her constantly moving. She had to get even better, and fast.  
The next two tries managed to have her resist until the two minutes mark, though every time she had to catch her breath, it was as if an heavy weight was pressing her chest; but that wasn't the only feeling she was experiencing, the jolt she felt before had returned, and now that it was more prevalent, she knew what it was. Pleasure.  
Was the whole thing turning her on or was it just because she was deprived of air? She temptedly moved a hand in her nether regions and discovered confirmation of that, even under the water she could feel she was wet and sensitive, as a small moan escaped her mouth in response to the stimulation.  
At first she didn't knew what to think about it, Lightning wasn't much sexually active but touching herself was something she had the habit to do once in a while, yet now this was a whole new experience. However, this could have turned out potentially for the better, since she did needed to try with simulation of movement; and since now she had practiced for a while outside the water...  
She prepared herself like before by regularizing her breaths, then submerged fully, her feet barely touching the other side of the tub. She didn't opened her eyes to avoid minor panic from the water stinging them, and she managed to maintain her calm, no more sounds around her aside from the presence of the water. Only her heartbeat resonated like a small drum, beating slightly faster as time was progressing.  
30, 31, 32...  
The tingling sensation between her legs started returning, and that was the cue for Lightning to start testing, by slowly caressing one of her own breasts with one hand while the other trailed down lazily until it reached her sex, slowly passing her fingers on it.  
45, 46, 47...  
"Mhl-"  
The sensation started giving effect by having her chest in pain sooner than expected, to wich she moaned almost losing part of her breath. She tried to keep going for a bit more, but it was clear she would have not be able to hold for much longer.  
56, 57, 58-  
"AGHL!"  
She had pushed accidentally her finger deeper than expected and had released a huge burst of bubbles as a result. Now panicking for air, she planted her hands down and pushed her head above the water, coughing and taking in deep breaths while holding her chest with a hand, the other on the edge of the tub. She stayed like this for a bit in order to regain calm and to understand the situation.  
It had been risky... but it had felt good somehow. She was playing with fire, but it was too tempting by this point to back down again.  
When she thought she was ready, she went down again, taking things slowly to be sure. This time, she lasted for a minute and a half, all the while confirming to her that the arousal was more intense under those conditions.  
 _"Having fun with yourself i see, Claire."_ said a familiar voice in her head.  
Lightning startled from that, realizing only immediately after she had imagined that. Focusing a bit more while submerging herself again, she visualized more who could have said that, finding the result to be concerning.  
It was her sister, Serah, completely nude, taunting her.  
 _"Am i fantasizing about my sister now?"_ thought to herself. Maybe it was the result of the jealousy she had felt before, the fact that Serah wasn't there to talk to her, ore that she was simply missing her.  
Calmly placing a hand on her left breast to her her heartbeat, she started to understand the answer: simply put, the way the two had grown up, this type of attraction had to be inevitable on her part. They only had each other for so long, and Lightning herself had not met many other people to talk with or to express her emotions; only Serah had alway been there, wich now had developed into a beautiful woman. Even if this was forbidden taboo, she couldn't deny the feelings she now had understood with renowed confirmation to posess. It probably would have been best to keep them for herself, but right now, this was what she had needed to stop her inhibitions.  
Now she had stopped counting the seconds and was just holding her breath as best as she could while thinking about Serah. Her soft pink hair like hers, her eyes full of life, her pretty lips always smiling for her, and her slightly toned body. While not recieving the military training treatment like herself, her school had an extensive gym program that she had went through and had reported to be proud of.  
And Lightning loved all of this.  
"Ughl-"  
Her fingers were now stroking her fast, making her lose a bit of breath with some bubbles. At this point though she was able to hold on.  
 _"I knew you had a dirty side, Claire."_ her fantasy said, striking a pose while caressing her tigh _"Am i turning you on enough?"_  
"MMH! Glk-"  
She wanted to yell desperately but the hot water was pressing on her too much right now and she had lost more bubbles, so she tried to push herself on the surface to breathe.  
"-YES SERAH, I-Ublgl-"  
She barely had managed to break the surface and briefly yell before going down again. Now she was getting consumed by pleasure and was not removing her hand from her pussy, consequences be damned.  
Arching her back from the passion, she came while screaming her sister's name in a flurry of bubbles. It was the best Lightning had felt in her entire life and she felt like she didn't need anything else.  
As she discovered immediately after, she did needed something else, specifically the strenght to get up: the combination of the tireness of the days at the barracks, the stress, the hot water and her solo session that just happened had left her exhausted and her attempts to pull herself up were in vain now. Didn't helped that she had lost almost all of her breath thanks to her orgasm.  
 _"N-no! I... i have to..."_ tried to think weakly, but it was too late by this point.  
"Unghblblblbl-"  
She had no choice but to open her mouth and release the rest of her air. As water immediately after rushed into her throat and lungs, the pain stinged only for a second while an echo of footsteps resonated far away.  
"Ak- Akl-"  
Her last concious though went to Serah, hoping she would have been fine.  
 _"I'm... sorry..."_

-O-

She was alone in a deserted land, the sun annoying her with the intense heat. She got up and saw she was wearing a strange outfit, with black leather, a white cape and a red blade. While looking around, she noticed a figure coming towards her, but the heat and the dust were making it difficult to see it properly. Behind it, a metallic-looking humanoid figure was lying down before it disappeared in gold particles.  
When it got close enough, she recognized it as the boy the leaked footage was talking about, though in a different outfit himself. He didn't looked malicious and didn't raised his weapon against her, but when it got close enough he pronunced something with a disappointed look.  
"This isn't right. You have to wake up, Lightning."

-O-

She woke up coughing water on the floor, feeling someone was holding her from behind. When she readjusted her balance and conscience, she saw she was back in the bathroom and Serah was the one holding her, black lines under her eyes indicating she had been crying recently. She smelled of alcohol but she didn't looked wasted.  
"Oh thank the fal'Cie you're alive, Claire!" she said before hugging her. Lightning felt embarassed by that since she was still naked and considering what just had happened.  
"Serah, i-" she tried to say, but she felt the hug suddenly stopping at that point, her sister assuming a more serious expression.  
"Finish cleaning yourself and come back in the living room, "she said "you'll tell me everything there." While exiting, she slammed the door behind her. The soldier noticed she was blushing while doing it, but was it because of embarassment or something else?  
Lightning traced back two fingers on her lips and discovered she had traces of lipstick there, probably due to the CPR Serah had practiced. She weakly got up and grabbed her towel.

-O-

"So what did you think you were doing?"  
Serah's pouty expression was both adorable and serious at the same time, Lightning noted while drying her hair with the towel. She quickly told her about the upcoming survival test and the fact she was supposed to be ready for it.  
"And you tried drowning yourself in our bathtub without even me around to check?!" exclamed the little sister "Claire, you could have died there! Do you realize that?"  
"It was an accident, that's all." she answered dry, turning her face around with a blush.  
"...and what "accident" involved making you scream my name in delight?"  
The question stabbed her like a knife pulled from a freezer. She blushed even more, not knowing how to answer, to wich Serah continued asking "Claire... i mean... while doing all of that... where you thinking about me and... well... touching yourself?"  
This time she turned her head a bit, and answered with a simple "Yes.". The younger Farron left herself drop on the couch and put a hand on her chest, her expression indicating she was processing the whole thing.  
After two minutes and a half of silence, Lightning tried to break it: "Look, Serah, i-" but before she could finish, her sister raised a hand to shut her up, before standing up, having regained her usual chipper attitude. "I have decided:" she said "i'm going to help you. If you trust me, by Monday you'll be ready: is it ok, Claire?"  
"But, what about-"  
"We'll resolve everything this weekend, i promise you. You do trust me, right sis?"  
The soldier was flabbergasted by that question and the change of attitude; she didn't knew what could it mean, but if it would have been useful, she would have needed all the help she could get, so she simply nodded.  
"Great!" said Serah happily "Then first thing first, go to sleep: we're waking up early tomorrow in order to do some shopping!"


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you need is some bonding time to discover what you wanted had been right there all along.

"Serah, i don't get why we're here."  
The two Farron sisters had been busy all morning getting from a sport store to a shack that was sellig stuff for the beaches in Bodhum in order to get what Serah had in mind, though she had not allowed her sibling to enter with her and was essentially using her to carry the bags once finished. Lightning could only notice that they were heavy even for her, wondering what was inside. But now they were standing in front of a sexy shop, and the soldier had no idea why.  
"Don't worry, Claire, trust me." answered the younger sister before kissing her on the cheek and then waltzing into the place, leaving Lightning once again behind to ponder. Ponder about how she had lost control the day before at her lustful thoughts, but also how her sister had reacted to that.  
Serah's shift in attitude the night before when she had learned she had been fantasised by her older sibling while masturbating was concerning her: all the signs were pointing at her being ok with it or potentially more, but how could she be sure about that? Serah had not said much during breakfast yet her behavior seemed to be happy nontheless and now here they were on a shopping spree for fal'Cie knows what.  
Lightning would have done anything for her, and yet now she didn't knew what to do except waiting with the weights of the bags on her.  
Serah exited the place around ten minutes later, with two more bags she dropped on her sister: "Alright," she said "i think that's all, we can go back home now."  
"Can you explain me what this is all about, Serah?" asked the soldier with a slight pain from the weights.  
"Be patient, sis, you'll see soon enough." the younger Farron winked.

-O-

Lightning dropped the bags on the couch as soon as the door closed, then took a second to stretch her arms in order to dissipate the stiffness. Suddenly, she felt Serah hugging her waist from behind, the hands pressing on her navel piercing and the head on her back.  
"Claire," said the younger sister "before everything else, i want to tell you i'm grateful for what you've done to help me since our parents... you know..."  
"...yeah." she answered dry.  
"And what you did and said to me... about me... yesterday... i understand it. Really."  
She felt her hands moving her, inviting her to turn around, so she obliged them and met her sister's stare. She was having a melancholic expression but she hadn't cried yet.  
"I can tell you more later," continued Serah, sniffling "but i think we need to start. This being said, i need you to trust me completely. Are you still ok with it, Claire?"  
Lightning smiled and caressed her cheek. "Serah," she said "i've done it so far and i'll always do it. You don't have to ask me."  
She answered by taking her hand and giving it a small kiss. "Then," she said "can i ask you to stay still and close your eyes? It's a, uhm, a surprise of sort."  
Lightning obliged again, not sure what she was up to. The world turned black around her, so she focused on detecting everything by sound, like Serah opening one of the bags and moving in circles around her. Was she studying her, maybe?  
Then she felt all of a sudden her hands behind pulled behind her back, moved in an angular position and then something similar to a rope being used on her wrist until she couldn't move them again. She had been tied up!  
"Serah, what are you-?" she tried to say, but she felt a finger being put on her lips before she could finish. It had a nice scent.  
"Shh." she heard her younger sibling whispering "We're getting there. Keep your eyes closed."  
She heard something being dropped on the floor, then a pair of hand invited her to drop on it as well; the soldier felt something soft as she was lying down on it. She felt her boots and socks being taken away and the same rope from before used now to tie her ankles together; at this point she was having a vague idea of what her sister wanted to do, but didn't spoke since she would have probably been shut up again.  
"Just a moment..." she heard along the sound of clothes being stripped and then put on. And after a minute she got the command: "Done! You can open your eyes now."  
Adjusting again with the light of the room, she saw that the drapes had been pulled to obscure the windows and creating a low light atmosphere in the room: she was standing on a fitness matress with the material tying her being some sort of rubbery leather. In front of her, Serah was wearing nothing but a black lingerie, complete with a themed butterfly mask around her eyes.  
"So," she said with a smug expression "my big sister drowns herself while thinking about me while i'm not home. This is not the right way to hold your breath, you know. It just won't do."  
She then moved towards her prey and kneeled in front of her, taking her chin with her right hand.  
"You should have told me your feelings sooner, Claire." she whispered, inches close to her face "You have no idea how much i have hoped for this to happen."  
"Serah, i _-MMH-_ " Lightning tried to say before being silenced when her sister crashed her lips onto hers. She didn't reacted at first, but in a couple of seconds she opened her mouth, inviting her captor to use her tongue, wich she happily obliged. The kiss went on with the soldier moaning until she realized her sister had pinched her nose with her left hand in order to not allow her to breath from there; soon enough, she started feeling heavy from the lack of fresh air, so she tried to push away, but Serah placed a hand behind her head and forced her to keep going.  
Lightning started squirming in her captive state, moaning even more, the pleasure mixing with the pain, until Serah decided to stop and letting her catch her breath, her mouth drooling from the prolonged kiss.  
"See, this is a proper way to train your breath holding capabilities." said the younger sister while cleaning her own mouth "Tomorrow we'll be doing something more serious, but for now i can train you here. I hope you're ready, Claire, because the fun is about to begin."  
Lightning finished coughing and took a look at her before nodding with a smile and saying "Anything for you, Serah."  
The sibling grinned in response, then circled around and placed herself behind her, raising her up so she could sit behind, Claire feeling her breasts pressing on her back with this spooning position.  
"I'm gonna do the counting, sis, just empty your mind and focus on my touch." said Serah before sealing Lightning's mouth and nose with her right hand, the left pressing on her chest to keep her in place while groping her.  
The older sister was feeling the body of Serah pressing on her back, both fabric and skin touching her; she could almost feel her nipples poking under the bra of the lingerie, while the left hand was massaging one of her own breasts under her shirt, the other pressed firmly on her face. She could feel Serah's breath on her ear with each counting.  
"27, 28, 29..."  
"Mmh!"  
Her lungs started to complain earlier than expected since she was recieving the extra stimulation, but all she could do was moaning. She then felt her sister's hand pinching and twisting one of her nipples to provoke a reaction, wich she did with a louder moan.  
"MMHF-"  
"38, 39, 40..."  
The pain felt unbearable, so she tried reflexively to inhale, to no avail; her eyes widened with hints of tears as she squirmed in her sister's grasp, unable to move her arms. At the same time, she started to feel pleasure again in her nether zone.  
"MHMH-!"  
Only when she thought she would pass out she felt fresh air.  
"...aaand 60! Well done, Claire." said Serah removing her hands and letting her older sibling gasp while resting on the matress. She started licking her right hand since during the gagging, Lighting had salivated all over it. Then she decided to kneel near her and slipped it briefly under her panties, smiling when she pulled back.  
"We barely started and you're already this wet, sis. Amazing!" she told enthusiastically while Lightning was recovering and pulling herself up clumsily due to being still tied.  
"I... -anf- need to get... better... Serah -anf" she said "but i can't... help it. I love you."  
The younger sister blushed at that declaration, then she user her hands to wipe the tears from her face before giving her a more gentle kiss. "Thank you, sis, really." she whispered while close to her face. Then she stood up and searched something among the bags. "Now, are you ready for another attempt, this time with a bit more punch to it?" she asked. Lightning switched to her stoic expression and nodded.  
Serah took three things from the bag: a black blindfold with detailed borders, a ballgag darker than a 8 pool sphere and a pink satine ribbon, untied and long. She put them down near her prey, then knelt again and placed her hands on the shirt. "Now, we need to do something about this:" she said "don't worry, i know you have dozens identical to this and i can always pay you back another one.". Then she ripped open the shirt, exposing Lightning's chest to the open air and earning a faint blush from her. She then pulled down the pants and panties, now exposing Claire's wet pussy.  
With a malicious grin, Serah took the blindfold and tied it to her sibling's head, whispering in her ear everything would have been fine before nibbling a bit the earlobe; then she told her to open wide her mouth before stuffing the gag in it and securing it with the strings attached to it. Lightning felt the object's intrusion and started immediately drooling around it, but she noted she was able to still breathe with her nose; she then heard Serah arming a bit more with the bags and the sound of tying more laces, but she wasn't feeling anything on her, so was it something her sister had chose for herself?  
"We're almost ready." Serah mentioned enthusiastically "Only thing remaining is to prepare you.  
She then knelt to place the satine ribbon around Lightning's neck, holding the two ends in her hands; the older sibling then noticed something slightly cold and heavy was touching her leg while Serah was busy with the string, so she expressed a growl of questioning.  
"Gh-?"  
"Oh, you noticed it:" said the younger sister while briefly switching behind her prey "it's time to make you feel good for real, sis, but don't worry. I'll make sure that you still train your breath control." Claire could feel at that point with one of her tied hands that what she had felt was lucid and circular: most likely her sister had put a strap-on on her.  
Serah moved to be on top of her sibling and adjusted herself so the tip of the toy was aligned. "Alright, Claire," she said "i'm gonna push in a couple of seconds, but i have to warn you that i'll use the string to prevent you from breathing. Are you still ok with this?"  
Not being able to talk, Lightning could only nod.  
"Alright, but we need a rule. You're pretty strong, stomp your feet if at any point you feel i'm being too rough, ok? You need to feel good after all."  
She nodded again.  
"Then i'll start counting."  
The pleasure hit her before the pain; while thrusting, Serah pulled the string, immediately constricting Lightning's neck and preventing her to breathe.  
"UNGH-!"  
She could only try to scream in the gag, but even if she did not had it, it wouldn't had produced much sound. Jolts of electricity sparked in her brain as she kept drooling, the world around her completely blackened and stiffened outside of the grunting of her sister.  
"You're liking it, aren't you, sis?" said Serah while not stopping "Don't give up, you're doing great!"  
"MMMHG-!"  
She had not been keeping track of the time, but she felt like she wasn't breathing for hours. She started squirming, but her captor kept her pinned on the matress while speeding up. Soon, Lightning came with a weak wheeze.  
"u... ghkl..."  
She felt incredibly tired, like she needed to sleep, but in what felt like an instant, she regained conscience to discover she had been freed from all her restrains, Serah standing near her with a bottle of water and the strap-on no longer on her. "Hey sis," she said "i might have been a bit too rough, sorry. I can tell you that you managed to resist more than three minutes under pressure, so you're definetly improving."  
She handled her the water, wich felt like nectar to her; after drinking it, Lightning smiled to her little sister. "Don't worry, i'm fine." she said massaging her neck. It seems the strangling had not left any marks. "It felt good in a way. Maybe... it's because you did it, i don't know" she added with an awkward smile.  
"So, Claire... what now? How do you feel?"  
"I'm full of stamina, Serah," she answered smugly "i can go as much as i want. But, don't you think i should make you feel good too?"  
It took a couple of seconds for the younger sibling to process, but when she got what Claire had said, she smirked. "Oh really?" she teased "You think you're up to the challenge?"  
In response, Lightning flipped her over the matress and in one fell swoop pulled away the panties of the lingerie, noting her sister was also wet from the experience; she then lied down, inviting her captor with a seductive gesture of her hand. Serah smirked and reached her before positioning herself on top of her sibling's face. "I hope you're good with your mouth, because you're not breathing until i'm satisfied." she said before lowering herself. Claire on the other hand stabilized her sister by holding her hips and immediately put her tounge to use, sucking away the juices and stimulating the clit.  
Serah moaned loudly and bit her lower lip before sinking her hands in her sibling's pink hair. "OH YES, please Claire!" she managed to say between moans.  
"Mmmh."  
This time the experience was strangely more calm for her, she almost felt like in control of her body despite the lack of oxygen; it helped that the arousal she was feeling was gradual this time rather than being sudden like previously. She kept licking while using her own right hand to stimulate herlsef. Serah on the other hand was massaging one of her own breasts while barely holding back any restrain now.  
"MH-!"  
Lightning counted the time passing and only after the third minute she started feeling pain, forcing her to speed things up. Serah was not helping since the hand in her hair was pulling, giving a bit of pain on that front. Finally around the fourth minute, when Claire thought she might have passed out again, her young sister finally came, filling her mouth with more juices while screaming her name. When she moved from her face, Lightning left out an audible gasp and widened her eyes, panting rhythmically while cleaning her face from the orgasm. Serah helped her by kissing her in the specific spots before sharing a bit with another making out session, more gentle this time.  
"I didn't knew i tasted this good." said the younger Farron while giggling. Then she pressed their foreheads together. "Are you ok sis? Did i hurt you?"  
"N-no," she answered "you have been fine. And i feel like i'm getting better."  
Serah threw her arms in the air in excitement "Good, because we have so much more to explore for ourselves!"  
Lightning sighed. "Bathroom break first." she said before turning towards her like she had forgot something "And i need more water".

-O-

The two Farron sisters were exhausted, lied down on the matress with several accessories around them. Lightning was visibly the more tired, panting since she had to recover from the latest session.  
"Alright," said Serah "now you're pretty used to hold your breath for around 5 minutes with pressure given on you. How do you feel towards your gauntlet?"  
"It's... definetly better than what i had expected yesterday, that's for sure." said sarcastically Lightning "But i wonder if it'll be enough."  
"That's what tomorrow is for, Claire. Keep on trusting me and we're gonna keep having fun while getting you ready."  
The older sibling nodded before turning to the young one and cupping her head with her hands, kissing her gently on the lips.  
"I love you, Serah."  
"I love you too, sis." she answered before caressing her cheek and then getting up. "...but before anything, we kinda need to clean this mess." Lightning shook her head and sighed.  
"It's a good thing we don't have neighbors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... happy new year, i guess?  
> Yeah, i'm terribly sorry. As you can imagine, things became hectic during the rest of 2020 and i could not focus much on writing. Didn't help that while like i said i had this chapter written for the most part, i decided at some point to restart from scratch; it happens.  
> I'll try to get the third chapter done asap, but i've also extended the total to four just so i can use the last one as a small epilogue. Hope you'll still be around to check.

**Author's Note:**

> Considerations:  
> *As someone who has played the entire trilogy of the Final Fantasy XIII games, i ended up not liking them almost at all. The gameplay is terribly scripted or shallow with only Lightning Returns offering a spark of innovation that wasn't enough still, the plot had some cool ideas in the first game but then jumped the shark immediately and the characters' personalities or their behavior are not something i relate to. However, i appreciate the character design and some of the relationships, both canonical and crack made by the Internet like the one of this story.  
> *Going by what i just said, Farroncest stories have been relatively scarce here. If i have to guess it's because the two elements of this ship are more associated by their respective H ships (usually Lightning is paired with Hope and Serah with Snow) and even yuri ships usually pair Lightning with Fang or Vanille since they're more implied to be lesbians and they're more accessible to people who don't like incest pairs. However, i believe there is potential, so i wanted to do my part.  
> *This should have come out way sooner than now, i started working on this after the end of The Secret of the Castle but for one reason or another i wasn't able to make steady progresses. I'm planning on releasing the other two chapters before the end of April just so i can get to one of the one-shots i have in mind; time will tell if i'll manage to do it or not.  
> *Noctis' cameo is just something i put in because i wanted to be cute and i just couldn't get away from my referencial spree. By the end of the story, you'll see how much it's important.  
> *As usual, english isn't my native language so you may find typos or wrong verbe tenses. I'll do regular checks to polish it after i'm done, so be patient.


End file.
